In a printer, for example, a setting means corresponding to each of the respective printer functions, such as a dip switch and the like, is provided on the front surface panel, and the setting of the lettering font, printing start position, etc. is carried out by adjusting the setting means.
In the above-described setting method, mounting space for providing the setting means is especially necessary, and the device must be enlarged to accommodate the setting means.